pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Maimare
CE Huge magical beast (undead, evil)http://paizo.com/prd/monsters/creatureTypes.html#_animal Init +22; Senses arcane sight, blindsight 120 ft., true seeing Perception +36 DEFENSE AC 52, touch 18, flat-footed 42 (+10 Dex, +34 natural, -2 size) hp 643 (32d8+256) Fort +32, Ref +26, Will +44 Defensive Abilities '''light to utter darkness, shadow conversion; '''DR '''25/-; magical beast traits, '''SR '''36; undead traits '''Resist '''fire 30 '''Immunities '''bleed, blind, cold, critical hits, death effects, disease, electricity, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, stunning. '''OFFENSE Speed 80 ft., fly 120 ft. (Good) Melee bite +53 (2d8+21 plus '2d10 force damage and spelldrain) '''Melee ' 2 Hooves +55 (2d6+23 'plus '''dazed; fort 36 negates) '''Ranged '''Pentadad Ram +42 vs touch(1d12 fire, 1d12 cold, 1d12 electricity, 2d10 force) '''Space '''20 ft. '''Reach '''20 ft.; '''Special Attacks '''Dooming Darkness, Karma, Mirror Magic, Spelldrain. '''Spell-like Abilities '(CL 26th; Concentration +42) '''Constant—arcane sight, fly, true seeing, foresight At Will—greater bestow curse, deeper darkness, animate dead, contagion, spell immunity, greater teleport, haste. 3/day—circle of death, create greater undead, finger of death, planar binding (evil), temporal stasis, wail of the banshee STATISTICS Str 52, Dex 31, Con *, Int 28, Wis 34, Cha 42 Base Atk +32; CMB +48; CMD 14 Feats Awesome Blow, Blighted Critical, Combat Reflexes, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical (Hooves), Improved Initiative, Ironhide, Lightning Reflexes, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Precise Shot, Supreme Initiative, Vital Strike, Weapon Focus (Hooves), Weapon Specialization (Hooves) Skills Fly +40, Knowledge (Arcana) +33, Knowledge (Nature) +32, Knowledge (Planes) +30, Knowledge (Religion) +35, Perception +36, Sense Motive +36, Spellcraft +28, Survival +31, Use Magic Device +35 Languages '''Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, Common '''SPECIAL ABILITIES Dooming Darkness (Ex) '''Anytime a greater maimare casts deeper darkness, any creatures in the area of darkness when it is created are stunned for 2 rounds (DC 28 Fortitude negates). If any creature is in the darkness for longer than four rounds it is slain (DC 34 Fortitude to be paralyzed instead until healed). '''Karma (Ex) '''Any physical damage dealt to the greater maimare is dealt back to the source of the attack on the attacking source's next turn. '''Light to Utter Darkness (Su) As an immediate action a greater maimare can convert a positive energy effect that affects it into negative energy. Doing so transforms the entire effect, such that it affects other creatures as well. A greater maimare can tranform channeled positive energy in this way even if the positive energy would not otherwise harm it, it's effect is then doubled after it is transformed. '''Mirror Magic (Ex) '''As a standard action, a greater maimare can cast the last spell or ability that hit them, or attempted to hit them, and redirect it to any target or target location depending on the spell cast. The copied ability then uses the same save DC's as it had when the creature cast it upon the greater maimare. Also any meta-magic effects or other feats or abilities affecting the spell are coppied as well, even if the greater maimare does not have the abilities used. '''Shadow Conversion (Ex) '''Whenever any spell with the light descriptor is cast upon the greater maimare, it is negated. '''Spelldrain (Ex) '''When the greater maimare bites a creature that has spells or spell-like abilities, it loses one of it's (prepared spells/daily uses) starting at the (highest level/least frequently usable) slot. Category:Monsters